


And it came from inside

by BethylDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth tries to hate Daryl, But doesn't win very much, F/M, Ooo wee, Pretty smutty, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethylDixon/pseuds/BethylDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon can't stand each other. Until they do ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it came from inside

Beth stood in line to have her plate filled, since Carol was cooking on the grill this afternoon.  
It was a beautiful day at the prison.  
Not many walkers at the fences, no tension radiatating from anybody, not even the newcomers, it was perfect.  
Then she saw him, that arrogant bastard.  
Daryl Dixon.  
His walk and they way he talked gave that away for him, his cockiness, he knew he was good.  
He knew he was skilled with his crossbow, his hunting and tracking skills, but she couldn't stand him.  
His looks almost made up for all that though.  
Almost.  
He got in line behind her, waiting for his plate to be filled also.  
"Couldn't hunt any squirrel today?" Beth said, looking him over.  
"Nah, i figured i deserve someone else to make me a plate since i hunted the meat thats cooking, unlike some princess who will be unnamed," He taunted.  
He knew how he came off to little Beth Greene.  
The pretty little farmers girl who he couldn't see breaking a nail just to take down a walker if need be.  
But he loved poking at the girl. Loved to press all her buttons, no matter how easy or hard it was.  
"Can't name the 'Princess', huh? At least you're decent enough to give someone such a title other than yourself," Beth said, rolling her eyes, looking ahead of her at the slowly moving line.  
"Hey, you get it as you act, girl," Daryl said quietly.  
There was a lot of tension between the two that she couldn't quite make out.  
She knew he pissed her off like no other, but wondered why he was the only one who ever taunted her.  
"Hey Beth," Carol smiled warmly, putting what she was sure was deer meat on her plate.  
"Its so nice today. I'm not sure if its 'cause of the weather, but everything seems so calm." Beth said, holding her plate out.  
"Well, i'm not complaining. Haven't had a peaceful day in a while," Carol said, finishing off Beth's plate.  
Beth smiled at Carol, heading to a lone bench and sat down.  
"Hey pookie," Carol said.  
Daryl gave a shy smile and nodded.  
"Thanks for bringin' us all the meat here. I don't know what we'd do without you," Carol said, topping him off.  
"Yeah, yeah," he snorted, smiling lightly.  
He went off to look for an open table and there wasn't one.  
Until he scanned further and of course, Beth was the only one at her table.  
He approached her bench and she fought the urge to roll her eyes out of her skull.  
"Don't flatter yourself none, all the other tables are occupied," Daryl said, sitting across from the blonde girl.  
"Don't worry, no flattery here, just askin' the lord why me is all," Beth shot back.  
Daryl put his hands back in defense, as he picked up a piece of meat and bit a little off.  
"So snippy today. Is it the heat? I suppose thats the reason why you're wearin' that bitty  
piece of fabric you call shorts," Daryl teased, looking her over.  
"Not for you, in your dreams maybe," Beth said.  
"Everynight," He said lowly, staring her down.  
She grunted, quickly finishing her plate, and walking back into the prison.  
"Such an asshole," Beth thought.  
But goddamn him if he wasn't.  
He was a very attractive man, she thought.  
He has wonderful broad shoulders, perfectly toned arms, and eyes that could kill.  
And his hair was a good length to pull and tug if she wanted to.  
Of course, that would be under a certain circumstance and there was no way she'd go there.  
She found Rick and had been wanting to speak to him for a while now, she just waited for the right day.  
"Rick, i gotta talk to you," She said, catching up to him.  
"Hey, Beth, what's going on?" Rick asked, turning his full attention to her.  
"Look, i've been one of the only people watching Judith, and i love her and i love to help, but its nearing more into the summertime, its better to be outside, and i wanna start takin' watch at night," Beth spoke out.  
"You got the trainin' to take down a walker? You ready to be sittin' up all night, ready for a breech?" Rick questioned, Beth knowing he was serious.  
"You guys showed me plenty back at the farm. Plus, its not like i don't help take walkers down at the fences during the day. I'd love the fresh air, and i wanna help be more than just a babysitter." She said, fidgeting with her fingers.  
"Well. I'm sure Carol can help with Judith tonight, if your up for tonight's watch. Finally relieve Daryl. We'll give you a walkie and if you see or hear anything, you call for us right away." Rick said sternly.  
"Yes sir," Beth said.  
Rick gave her a walkie and she anticipated nightfall now.  
She went back to her cell and took a nap to prepare to pull an all nighter.  
When she woke up, seeing she was gonna just be a little early, she grabbed a cardigan, threw it on over her red tank top and still had on her little jean cut off shorts with her boots.  
She adjusted her hair into a pony tail, grabbed her walkie, and a book.  
If she was gonna be by herself for the night then she was gonna need entertainment.  
She made her way quietly down the halls, clutching her book, making her way to the guard tower, slowly climbing up the ladder.  
When she got settled, she saw there was a sleeping bag laid out, in case someone else took watch in the second tower so whoever took first watch could rest, a small chair, a pair of binoculars and a sniper sitting upward at the window.  
She sighed in content, sitting in the small chair, picking up the binoculars, seeing what activity was going on by the fences.  
And as it was a calm day, it would be followed by a calm night.  
There were but a handful of walkers at the fence toward tower A.  
She sat back and set them down on her lap and stared around.  
It was peaceful to not have a crying baby around or people fighting or hearing the grunts of the dead.  
It was nice. She hadn't remembered the last time she had alone time.  
Then she heard a shuffle behind her.  
She quickly pulled her knife out and turned around only to have a hand put over her mouth.  
It was Daryl.  
She grunted in annoyance.  
"What the hell are you doin' here?" Beth said once he put his hand down.  
"Why am i here? This is my tower, i should be askin' you the same thing girl," Daryl said sizing up on the small woman.  
"Rick's letting me take watch tonight. Didn't know you were entitled to your own watch area." Beth retorted, turning back to the window.  
"Damn right, I am. And you got some nerve to be up here without my consent, this time of night," Daryl said, waving his hand, notioning their surrounding.  
"Like i said, didn't know you were entitled to your own watch area. Then again, with your attitude and self entitlement, i'm not too surprised," Beth said turning to the archer.  
"Says the stuck up farmers daughter," Daryl shot back  
Beth scoffed, looking him over.  
"Daryl Dixon, ladies man. You sure know how to charm 'em." Beth said.  
"You have no idea," Daryl said standing closer to her.  
"I wouldn't wanna know," Beth said, feeling a stronger sense of annoyance, and something else she didn't understand. She hated his arrogance. The way he carried himself, like he knew every answer and tune to any question ever asked.  
But the way his hair came lightly over his neck, the way he stood in front of her, chest out, arms crossed.  
But she couldn't focus on those things.  
"I guess you also wouldn't wanna know the things i can do with my hands," Daryl teased.  
"Well you guessed right," Beth said with her chin up, trying to be stern, and turned around.  
He got a perfect view of her from behind. The way her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight.  
The way her arms shifted to her front to warm herself up.  
He also got a perfect view of how her shorts rode up slightly, teasing him with the shape of her ass.  
He stepped up behind her and ghosted his breath over her neck.  
She tried hard not to shudder but couldn't fight her goosebumps.  
"Maybe, you wouldn't like to know what i can do with this body of yours," He lightly skimmed her sides under her cardigan.  
"And again, you'd be right for once," Beth said, trying hard in herself to fight him.  
She turned around, face to face with him now.  
"I got a couple of wonderful fingers that do the trick," Beth said, wiggling her right hand index and middle fingers.  
"I'm sure they can," Daryl said, stepping closer to her, backing her against the concrete wall, taking those fingers in his hand and bringing it to his lips, before taking them in and twirling his tongue around them.  
"But not the way i could. And i have a lot of ways to do the trick, Greene," Daryl teased, pulling her fingers out of his mouth and pinning her wrist to the wall.  
Beth stood back against the wall, pissed off and aroused.  
He wasn't turning her on like this. She wasn't attracted to Daryl Dixon.  
At least thats what she's tried so hard to tell herself. To fight it, and hate him.  
He moved his left hand to her right wrist, releasing his other hand, leaving it free to put his hand around her jaw.  
"You wanna find out how many ways i can make you come in one night?" He whispered over her ear.  
"Daryl..." Beth whimpered, her brain trying hard not to give in, but he had her body reeling in only a few words.  
He moved his hand from her jaw down to her neck, to her breasts and found its way unbuttoning her shorts now, and skimming his hand over her lower abdomen.  
"You gotta use your words, sweetheart," He whispered in her ear.  
"Fuck, Daryl, your gonna tease me now?" Beth whispered.  
"All I need is one word and i'll give you anything, girl," Daryl said, his hand going from her abdomen to rubbing her back and ass and back to her front again.  
He started to kiss and and suck on her neck lightly, making her knees buckle.  
"Mmm, please, Daryl..." Beth pleaded.  
And thats all he needed before his hand on her belly went down inside her panties, slowly spreading her lips with his index and ring finger before taking his middle finger to her clit, expertly circling it.  
"Daryl," She moaned out.  
"That's it, princess, say my name," Daryl ground out, sucking on her neck again.  
He continued circling his finger before adding his index finger.  
He kept up the tight rotation before feeling her hot, wet entrance, and then slipping a finger inside.  
"Yes, please, i need..." Beth said breathlessly, on the edge now.  
"Need what, darlin'?" Daryl teased on, adding a second finger.  
He moved from kissing her neck to trailing her jaw and kissing her lips now,  
And she returned the kiss with vigor, her tongue tracing his lips, moaning and needy now.  
She gripped his right arm now, trying to catch a grip as her knees were about to give in, as he fucked her with three fingers now, with deep, quick thrusts, using his thumb to circle her clit.  
"Fuck Daryl, I'm..." Beth moaned out, her head falling back.  
"Your gonna come all over my fingers, right now, Beth." Daryl growled in her ear, pulling her in closer.  
And right then, he felt her contract around his fingers, her juices spilling down his fingers and trailing on his wrist.  
He drank in the way she gripped him as she fell into a deep abyss of pleasure, the way she tried to keep quiet, but ended up moaning his name like an animal in the night.  
The way her eyes rolled back and her hair was sticking to her neck, and her neck and chest, covered in a light sheen of sweat, rising and falling, trying to catch her breath.  
He waited until she came down to slowly pull out his hand, and brought his juice covered fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, moaning softly at her taste, like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life.  
She tasted sweet and musky, and he wanted her full taste, to lap at her and feel her contract around his tongue as he drank her in some more.  
Beth watched him taste her and she hadn't remembered the last time she had been so turned on in her life.  
Beth turned quickly turned them around before he had a chance to act on his thoughts, to where he was against the wall, and took off her cardigan, and took him in for a crushing kiss, wrapping her fingers in his hair and the back of his neck.  
"My turn now," Beth whispered to him before dropping to her knees.  
She looked up at him as he watched her, not knowing how to find his words because he really couldn't believe this was happening.  
The girl he'd been teasing and taunting for months, now on her knees, wanting to please him now.  
She undid his belt, and yanked his jeans to his knees to see his obvious hard on.  
She pulled down his boxers now, releasing his long, thick member, stroking him slowly, looking up at him through her hooded, dark eyes.  
He watched her stroke him and she just looked so innocent.  
Like she had never seen a dick before in her life but wanted to, and she wanted him.  
She watched a small bead of precum leak from his tip and she leaned forward, sticking her tongue out to his tip and slowly licked up his juice.  
Daryl whimpered, letting his head drop back, his legs threatening to give in.  
She watched him as she pulled back lightly, realizing, she had Daryl Dixon completely at her mercy.  
She also realized that that unexplained feeling for him she couldn't figure out before was desire.  
And how badly she's been actually wanting him without knowing it and she has him now, his eyes begging her to take him.  
She slowly took his cock to her mouth, taking in as much as she could before his tip hit her throat, making her gag a little.  
"Fuck, Beth, yes..." Daryl groaned out, reaching out to her ponytail and pulling out her hair tie, letting it fall to her shoulders before tangling his hands in it.  
She held him at her throat before slowly pulling back and sucking softly, using her tongue at the underside of his length, and pulling him out.  
She looked back up at him again with spittle dripping down her chin slowly and taking him back in her warm, wet mouth again, now picking up her pace a little, taking him down her throat and then sucking a little harder, licking him up.  
"Too fuckin' good, Beth," Daryl growled out.  
He wanted to keep watching her but she really was too good.  
He couldn't help his head falling back on his shoulders, or the way his hands gripped her hair as she sucked on him harder, sending pleasure rippling through his core.  
He was gonna need her to stop because he absolutely needed more of Beth Greene tonight.  
"Gotta stop," He said, pulling her off his cock, watching spit drip off her lips as she had to release him unexpectedly, stifling a dissapointed moan.  
He pushed her on her back toward the sleeping bag and crawled up her body before taking her warm, swollen pink lips to his.  
He kissed her needily, his tongue tasting himself on her, taking in the warmth of her soft lips.  
"I need to feel you come again, i need to feel you around my dick, tonight." Daryl spoke against her mouth.  
He sat up and slipped his vest off his shoulders along with his cutoff and his boxers with the rest of his jeans.  
He yanked her shorts along with her panties, off her slender legs, wondering how she could ever be so short considering that her legs could've went on for miles.  
Then reaching up to pull off her thin red tank top, seeing she had no bra on and watching her tits bounce lightly.  
He took her in and she was a beautiful sight.  
Her hair was lightly tangled, splayed across the ground, her tits were small and perky and he just knew they were gonna fit perfectly in his palms.  
Her abdomen was soft but tight, and her mound was covered in a light patch of curly blonde hair.  
She was perfection.  
He nudged her legs apart with his knees and hovered above her body now.  
She put both her hands around the back of his neck and in his hair again.  
"Fuck me Daryl," She begged.  
He lined them up and she was already soaked.  
He slowly pushed inside her and Beth released a long and low, needy moan.  
"Fuckin' amazin'," Daryl groaned out, bottomed out inside her tight heat.  
He pulled back slowly, leaving in the tip and drove back into her, repeating a couple of times before she was a panting, moaning angel of a mess underneath him.  
"I knew your pussy would be so fuckin' perfect around my cock," He whispered in her ear, making her whimper.  
"I've fantasized about fuckin' your tight little body out on that bench today, making sure everyone saw," He groaned out.  
"And fuckin' you in the shower, against the wall, soakin' you up more than any water could," He whispered to her.  
"Daryl, i'm so close,"  
He picked up his thrusts, deep and forceful, her juices leaking down his balls now.  
"That's it babygirl, come hard on my cock," Daryl growled to her, his arms underneath her shoulders, his hands going to her hair, tangled up again.  
"Mmm, Daryl, yes," She almost screamed before biting down on his shoulder.  
Her pussy contracted rythmically around his hard dick, making him moan softly, slowly his thrusts a little, deepening them even more, hitting her core.  
"So good, fuck," Daryl whispered.  
She wrapped her legs around him tight now, and he decided before he ended anything to change their postion a little.  
He picked her up and pinned her to the wall now, as she gripped his hair and back, he started to fuck her harder and deeper, building another orgasm up for Beth while his started to approach him.  
"Faster Daryl, please," Beth groaned out a little louder now.  
"Yes baby," Daryl said, almost breathlessly as he fucked her faster and deeper.  
"I'm gettin' close, girl,"  
"Me too, Daryl, Fuck!" She screamed out, beginning to soak him up even more.  
He had one had around her back, her tits pressed tight into his bare chest and he gripped the wall with his other hand.  
His balls started to tighten up, his cock threatening to burst.  
"Play with yourself," Daryl said as she reached her hand to twirl her clit hard, as she began to see stars, she came hard around his thick cock, having came for the third time that night.  
"I'm so close, Beth." Daryl whimpered in her ear.  
"Come inside me, Daryl, It'll be okay, just come inside me, please,"  
With a few more powerful strokes, he came deep inside her core, his legs ready to cave.  
"God fuckin' damn," Daryl said, his legs sinking down to the ground with Beth wrapped around him.  
They held onto each other, panting and sweating as they sighed in content with lazy smiles.  
"You really are something else, Mr. Dixon." Beth said, looking into his eyes.  
"Yeah, but you loved it, right?" Daryl said stroking her hair.  
"Shut up," Beth laughed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"How's watch tonight, Beth?" They both jumped as they heard Rick over the walkie.  
Beth climbed off daryl and lazily crawled to her walkie that was by the sleeping bag.  
Daryl watched her ass sway left to right and couldn't help that he was getting hard again.  
"It's going wonderful tonight, Rick. I couldn't be more thankful you let me take watch." Beth said, looking back at Daryl, who was crawling over her backside now, feeling his hard cock again, and moaning.  
"Good. Just radio me if you need help or i can always send Daryl to take over if you get too tired." Rick said.  
Daryl started pushing up on Beth, teasing her and turning her over now.  
He trailed sloppy kisses down her abdomen as he put her legs on his shoulders, looking at her through his choppy bangs, smiling menacingly.  
"Don't worry, i should have no problem staying up all night." Beth said, looking down at Daryl before setting her walkie to the side.

 

No doubt. Daryl was gonna keep her up all night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might have been slightly OOC but i think it would've been pretty damn hot for them to hate each other and then just let it all out in a different way.  
> Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think! I appreciate all the love from everybody and take any criticism constructively  
> Thanks for reading loves! Xoxo


End file.
